


Working Title

by Lyus



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: A ConvictStuck concept.





	

She was fresh out of college; a doctorate, a degree, her own psychological evaluation. She ran her fingers over the tights knots in a desk that didn't feel like hers-- not yet-- maybe never. As far as the machinations of the prison machine went, at least she was here to do her job. It meant detachment, it meant distance. It was something more than being that cool, collected child she used to be. There were people here older than her, who would remain here longer than she had even been alive, had likely been here just as long. It was the crisp tangible affect of the justice system, the rampant disparities in prisoner wellfare, the declining emotional state in which inmates lived.

She took her hand off her desk. It was time to get to work.


End file.
